Past Mistakes
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Appex's life has always been stressful and cold. Well this was how he was sent over the edge. COMPLETE


**N/A: Starting with this fic I will now start flashbacks with italics now.**

"Kayla!" Shadow tried to shout in his hoarse voice as he was laying on the floor with blood dripping form every inch of his body.

The frightened little squirrel girl was sitting on the cold hard floor watching a red porcupine approach her with his usual dead serious frown. She cried and screamed as he approached her one step at a time. She had her back leaning against the cold wall having no where else to go.

Appex stared into her eyes with a mad look without any words escaping from his mouth. He reached down to her and grabbed her wrist, "Don't resist me. It's useless and you know it."

She continued to cry and scream as she tried to pull away from him, "No! Leave me alone! Daddy!"

As Appex was about to hurt her, he was violently struck from behind by Shadow's spin dash. He fell to the floor while releasing Kayla from his grip.

Shadow fell to his knees exhausted from the attack.

With tears Kayla ran over to him and embraced his bloody body. "Daddy, are you okay?"

The hedgehog shook his head, "I don't know", he murmured. "But don't worry, he's not going to hurt you while I'm still standing."

"You won't be standing when I'm through with you."

Shadow and Kayla looked over to the porcupine and saw him walking over to them once again.

Shadow pushed Kayla behind him and glared into Appex's yellow eyes. "What's your deal? Why do you want to kill Kayla?"

"Don't you see? She's a threat to us all. She'll kill us with her inner demon."

"But she's just a child. She doesn't know what she's doing while she's in that state."

He stood in a fighting stance, "She's still a danger to us all. The girl must die."

"I won't let you kill my daughter."

He frowned and ran up to him while spinning into his spin dash form. He charged into Shadow and knocked him into the wall.

Afterwards, Shadow fell to the floor incredibly weak.

Kayla ran up to him in tears, "Daddy! Daddy, please get up!" She looked over to the red porcupine getting closer to her with the quills all over his body sharpening.

"Close your eyes and I guarantee the pain will be slightly less painful."

Kayla started to scream.

Before Appex could kill her, he was then shot in the shoulder from behind. He yelled and held his bleeding shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the rest of the Chaotix.

Rouge held her gun firmly in her hands, "Back off, Appex", she growled.

"Leave Shadow and Kayla alone", Vector said.

Espio took out a shuriken, "And if you don't then we'll have to kick your ass."

It didn't take long for Appex to decide on what to do. Appex then ran out of the building before they had ambushed him.

Later, Appex had made it back to the hideout and came into the living room with his hurt shoulder.

Zena, Maxcell, and Lance were sitting on a ragged couch and all had worried looks on their faces.

"Wha-what happened?" Maxcell asked.

Appex tried to cover the blood on his shoulder, but it wasn't working. The blood was still seeping through his hands. "Nothing." He quietly went upstairs and into his room.

Maxcell faced Lance, "Lance, what's wrong with Appex?"

They grey fox shrugged, "Don't know, don't care." He saw Zena get off the couch and saw her headed towards the stairs. He raised an eyebrow, "Uh Zena, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with Appex right now. You make one false move on him, he might hurt you."

"I'll take that chance", the green and black squirrel walked upstairs.

Lance sighed, "I warned her."

Maxcell's ears flopped down, "She's a goner."

When Zena had came into Appex's room, she saw him gauze his wounded shoulder on his bed. She started to walk up to him, "Appex", she called in a low voice.

Appex coldly turned to her, "What do you want, Zena? You know you never come in here. Why are you here?"

By the way his voice sounded, he was more upset than ususal. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine", he simply said.

"What were you doing anyway? Lance, didn't say you had to do anything today."

"I was taking care of some business and leave it at that."

"But Appex, it's Christmas. You shouldn't get so worked up about something trivial right now. Spend some time with us, Appex. Your family."

Appex's eyes shot open with uncontrollable rage. He stood from his bed and grabbed Zena's wrist tightly making her feel pain. "Family?" He murmured. "Family!"

Zena stood there scared to death, "Appex, stop! You-you're hurting me!"

"What does family have to do with me?" As his grip got tighter, his quills uncontrollably became erect and sunk into Zena's wrist.

She yelled and cried in agony.

Appex knew that Lance and Maxcell would be coming so he let go of her bloody wrist.

Lance and Maxcell flung the door open and saw Zena sitting on the floor crying and holding her bleeding wrist and didn't see Appex anywhere.

Mazcell helped Zena off the floor and studied her wrist. "Looks like, Appex got her good boss."

Lance looked out the open window and turned to Zena and Maxcell. "Well, he's gone now." He faced Zena, "I told you to leave him alone...stupid girl."

The squirrel wiped away some of her tears, "Well, he went off when I said the word family."

Lance sighed, "It doesn't surprise me. That porcupine did have a pretty rough past."

Meanwhile at the park, Appex was standing there in the white snow cold and lonely. He looked up at the greyish sky and watched the snow fall. "I am alone", he muttered.

"You and I both, handsome", a female voice said from behind him.

Appex turned and saw a female black bat approach him. "Who are you?"

"Nails", she answered.

"Oh yes, you must be Rouge's sister. You two do look very alike."

"Look, but we choose different sides." She noticed how miserable he looked every time she studied his face. "What's wrong? It's Christmas. Shouldn't you be with your friends and family?"

He glared at her, "Shouldn't you mind your own business?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "You seem like one of those angry types. I guess you had a pretty bad past huh? Well, your not alone that's for sure." She slowly looked up at him, "You wanna hang out or something?"

Appex frowned at the bat's poor attempt to spend time with him. "Sorry, but I don't socialize well. Every time I get near someone I..." He was then cut off by his memories. "I..."

_On a warm day under a shady tree, a small red porcupine was sitting under the tree watching the other kids play in the school yard. He was so lonely because he was such an outcast to others. He could never control his quills. It was like they had a mind of their own. Every time he reached out to someone something bad always happened, so he had no choice but to wear a huge fluffy coat to hide his quills so no one could get hurt. He watched as a young red tiger came over to him. _

_The tiger looked as though he wasn't afraid of him. He was only curious about him. "Are you a freak?" He asked._

_The porcupine looked up at him with sadness. He shook his head, "No."_

"_Why are you wearing that big coat? It's summer." _

_The porcupine was hesitant to answer. He didn't know what to say so he just sat there staring back at him._

"_What's your name?" He asked out of the blue._

"_Appex."_

"_Appex? I like that name." He held his hand out towards him. "You wanna play with me?"_

_The porcupine made a small smile and took his hand. Then all off a sudden one of the quills from his hand had risen and struck into the small boy's neck. Appex gasped with terror as the boy fell to the ground holding his bleeding neck._

_Then all of the teachers ran over to the boy and treated him._

_One of the teachers turned to the crying porcupine, "Appex, what have you done?"_

_All the child could say was, "I didn't mean to", over and over again._

Nails started to stare at the porcupine that was just staring out into space. "Hey, you okay?"

The porcupine finally snapped out of it, "Yeah, I-I'm fine." He looked at his hands, "I don't know what it is, but something inside of me just wants to cause the people I care about pain."

"Pain?" Nails repeated blankly.

"Because of my curse, I lost the ones who were dear to me." Appex was then lost in his memories once again.

_A small porcupine came into a house and was greeted by his parents giving him terrified looks. "Mom, dad, what's wrong?" He asked._

_A blue male porcupine hesitated to answer, "Well, we heard what happened in school today..."_

_The small porcupine looked to the floor, "I-I didn't mean to."_

_A female yellow porcupine kneeled down to him, "We know you didn't, sweetie, but we still love you no matter what."_

_He wanted to hug his mother, but he was afraid something bad would happen. Instead he just smiled._

_Later during the night, the small porcupine was sitting on the roof of his house thinking about what was wrong with him. He had taken off his huge coat because he had assumed that no one would come near him during this time of night. He placed his face in his hands and started to cry, "What am I?" He then heard a clicking sound of a gun behind him. Before he could turn around to look, his quills from his back had struck out towards the person behind him. Appex quickly turned and saw an adult blue porcupine laying on the floor bleeding from every inch of his body. Appex gasped and ran over to him. He looked at his dead body and noticed that he had a shotgun in his hand. His eyes widened with shock._

"He tried to kill me."

_The small porcupine started to cry once more, "Dad, why?" He then heard someone else come up on the roof. He looked over with anger. It was his mother._

_She looked at her husband's dead body with sadness. Afterwards she looked over at her crying son. "Appex..."_

"_You wanted to kill me", he growled. "You wanted me dead." His quills stood straight from his body once again and struck into his mother's body. He watched his mother fall to the floor with blood seeping from her insides. Afterwards the porcupine turned his back and walked away._

"Betrayal", Appex murmured.

Nails was still confused, "Betrayal?"

The porcupine looked at her, "My loved ones betrayed me."

The bat tried to feel sad for him so her ears flopped down, "Sorry, red."

He looked down at the snow, "But...someone cared."

_The small porcupine sat on the sidewalk in the rain crying after killing both of his parents who had tried to kill him. He was then surprised by an adult grey fox that was standing next to him. Appex looked up at him with rain and tears dripping from his face. "Who are you?"_

_The grey fox kneeled down to him with a smile, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_People hate me because I always end up killing them by accident. I can't help it."_

_The fox smirked, "I can take you somewhere so that we can be good friends."_

"_But no one wants to be friends with me."_

_The fox held out his hand at him, "I do."_

_The porcupine slowly placed his hand in his._

Nails yawned with boredom while she held her cold arms, "Hey you wanna talk about this somewhere else?" She asked in a seductive tone.

The porcupine turned to her in a cold look, "No thanks. I'd rather stay here and stare at the snow."

Nails shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, it was nice meeting you, red. We should talk more often." She walked away leaving Appex alone.

When she left, Appex looked up at the grey sky watching some of the snow still falling from the sky. "I am alone."

**N/A: I know not very Christmasy, but I wrote it anyway. Well Merry Christmas! In Japanese it would be Meri Kurisumasu!**


End file.
